Family Ties
by BonnieKateWinchesterCullen
Summary: Bella leaves her family for another man. Edward cannot cope and turns to his daughter for help, but he sees her the wrong way, he sees her as Bella. He tells Nessie they are "making love" and that she shouldnt be scared. All human. Not a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

FAMILY TIES

**Heyy guys, okay so this is my first fan fiction but im not particularly new to fan fiction, ive just never written a story for here. Okay so my story are not really meant for people with fragile minds. I just cant write light and fluffy without some hardcore adult stuff. Okay so Im just uploading chapter one to get some response to see what people think of it and if they want me to continue. So here is chapter one. **

**Warning: contains rape**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters I just like to play with them (that didn't come out like i hoped)**

* * *

As I sat scared of my own flesh and blood, the person who created me, I thought how somebody could lose their mind because of lost love? He is supposed to love me like any other father does, like Carlisle loves his children. He was supposed to scare away the boys who I wanted to date, not threaten me to break up with the one who truly loved me because he doesn't want to share. Did I do something to deserve the devil taking the place of my father?

As he walked toward me, the look of lust in his eyes, I sat on his bed paralysed. I should run but I don't remember how. The further he walked toward me the more I remember how to run. As soon as he unzipped his pants I ran. I had only reached the door when he had his arms around me.

"HEL...." I tried screaming before he had his hand over my mouth.

"Now Nessie, be a good girl for daddy. I don't want to have to tie you down, but I will if I have to" He purred in my ear.

He picked me up bridal style and walked over to the bed. He placed me on his bed lightly and reached around my back to unclasp my bra, he pulled it off and threw it across the room. He kissed over my breasts, carefully sucking my nipples, he then kissed all the way down my stomach. He didn't stop until he reached the top of my panties. He looked up at me with that look of lust in his eyes before he slowly pulled my panties off.

"I'm going to make you feel so good baby girl. Just do what daddy says"

* * *

I sat in the middle of my bed, thinking about all the times my father touched me. Whenever it happened I pretended I was somewhere else and that I couldn't feel my own father 'making love' to me. I couldn't ask myself why this was happening, I knew why. My father was losing his mind because his wife, my mother, left us. One day she just wasn't there. I sat and thought about when she left.

_Flashback._

_3 Months prior_

_I was sitting behind my door cradling myself as I listened to the yelling downstairs._

"_SHE CANT LEAVE ME!" my father screamed "I LOVE HER! Carlisle please just let me go after her. SHE CAN'T LOVE ANOTHER MAN! WHAT ABOUT RENESMEE?!!_

"_Edward please, son we understand but you need to calm down. You have to be there for Nessie" Carlisle spoke calmly. "Promise us you won't go after Bella. We all know that you love her but she left for a reason. It is better for her to let go then continue to love another man behind your back. Saying this I cannot condone her leaving her own daughter."_

_I heard more voices but I didn't want to listen to them. I couldn't help but think that this was my fault, maybe I wasn't good enough to be her daughter, and maybe she never wanted me at all. _

* * *

I pushed the memory out of my head, thinking about that day wouldn't change anything. My mum would still be gone, and my father would still be doing this to me. Every time it happens he says that he loves me then buys me an expensive gift. The first time it happened he bought me a silver charm bracelet with a silver heart charm. I was just waiting for him to come in so he can say he loves me and give me another gift.

Like clockwork there is a knock on my door. I quickly jump of my bed and call for whoever it is to come it. Edward walks in with a smile on his face, holding something behind his back.

"Hi Nessie, can we talk for a few minutes?" He asks as he walks toward me. I stand in my place and stare at him, not wanting to answer his question. He lets out a sigh and walks over to me, he grabs my hand and pulls me to my bed and sits me on his lap.

"I have a present for you baby, it's just a little something to remind you of how much I love you." He hands me a flat velvet box. Inside is a beautiful sapphire necklace (both pics on profile)

"Dad its beautiful but I can't accept it, I can't take anymore gifts you give me" I say quickly as I jump out of his arms. He stands up and pulls me into his arms.

"But baby girl, I want you to have it. I bought it for my special little Nessie. I want you to have it"  
"NO, you bought me this to bribe me so I won't tell anybody that you have been raping me!" I push myself from his and walk towards the door. He runs ahead of me and pushed me into the door. He leans down and whispers into my ear.

"Listen to me you little bitch, you belong to me and I can do whatever the hell I want with you, nobody will take you away from me! I won't let them! Your all I have left, and you look so much like your mother." He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my head up, he smashes his lips to mine and furiously kisses me. Once he's done he looks me in the eye and tells me "Tonight I'm going to teach you some manners little girl. Be ready for me baby cause you're never going to forget tonight after I'm done with you." He then pushes me into the door and caresses my cheek before disappearing down the hall.

I can feel the tears sliding down my cheeks as I slide down to the ground. I stay there for hours and cry my eyes out. I know why this is happening but why me? Why did this have to happen to my family? I sat and thought about my life and how much I want to get away, but I can't because he would never let me go.

**Review and tell me what you think. Want me to continue?**

**BonnieKateWinchesterCullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Ties Chapter 2**

_Flashback 2 months ago_

_I sat at my window box and watched the rain pour down. It was like the rain represented the downfall of my life. The harder it rained the harder I fell. But I guess it doesn't matter, what's the point in caring about falling to rock bottom when there's no one there who cares if you fall on your face._

_I missed my mum. I still don't understand why she left us. I thought she loved me. I just want her to be here holding me while we watched the rain together._

_My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. I opened the door to find my father standing there with a determined look on his face; he pushed past me before I could say a word and sat on my bed. I stood there confused as I stared at him. He finally looked up at me and smiled._

"_heyy" was all he said. _

"_heyy" I said becoming more confused. He stood up and walked over to me. He stopped a metre away from me and folded his arms; he just stood there staring at me._

"_do you know how much you look like your mother right now?"_

"_no" I was becoming really confused and a little scared._

"_it's like you're trying to torture me, Nessie do you know what you do to me?" he said as he walked towards me, he was now standing a foot away from me._

_I didn't understand what was happening. I took a step back and he took one forward, I took another back and he took another forward. We continued this until I was against the wall and he trapping me. I was so scared; I didn't know what was happening or why my own father was doing this to me. He brushed his nose against my ear and smelt my hair._

"_You even smell like her, you're teasing me aren't you baby girl? Because do you know what happens to little girls who tease their daddy's, don't you baby?"_

"_What?" I said too afraid to say anything else._

"_They get spanked" As he said this he throw me over his shoulder and walked to the door and locked it. I started kicking and thrashing trying to get him to drop me but it didn't work. He walked over to the bed and threw me down on it. I try to get off the bed but he pulls me back by my feet. He climbs on top of me and whispers in my ear._

"_I love you Nessie, you are mine, and I'm going to do something to show you that you belong to me." _

_I lay under him sobbing, I was so confused. Why was he doing this? I pulled myself out of my train of thought when I felt him pulling down my pants._

"_No" I tried to move away but he held me down even tighter, it was starting to really hurt._

"_Shhh baby, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" He leans up and kissed my lips very lightly. He looks at me in the eye and smiles. He crashed his lips to mine and tries to get a response out of them. He broke the kiss and pulled my top over my head. He threw it across the room and moved off me too remove my pants. I was left lying on my bed in my bra and panties. He stands up and removes his own clothes, all but his boxers. _

_The realisation of what was about to happen hit me, I started crying even harder._

"_Oh no baby, you don't have to be afraid. It will hurt at first but then it will feel so good. Trust me baby, trust your daddy" He said as he moved back on top of me. He reaches around and unclasps my bra. I can feel him playing with my breasts and it hurts. He starts to suck my nipple and bite down hard. I scream out in pain._

"_That's my girl, scream out for how much you want daddy."_

_He continued to kiss down my stomach until he reached the top of my panties. He slid them down my legs and threw them. I now left completely naked in front of my father. He stands and removes his boxers. I didn't want to look at it but I couldn't help it. It's going to hurt so much._

_He lies on top of me and spreads my legs. He pushed into me a small bit. He keeps going until he reaches my barrier. He leans down and kissed me._

"_This is going to hurt baby, but the pain will be over soon"_

_He pushes through my barrier and I scream like I never have before. It was so painful, it felt like I was being ripped in two. He pushed the rest of the way into me and started to move in and out. I didn't want to think about it anymore so I thought about my mum. I wonder if she's happy. I hope she is, otherwise my own father rapping me would be for nothing, if she was miserable. But didn't it matter to her if I was happy? Didn't she care at all?_

_I was on vaguely aware of my father releasing himself inside of me. He collapsed on top of me and kissed my neck._

"_Wasn't that great baby girl?" I stared at my wall, ignoring him. "hmm?...... Nessie don't ignore me, not after I just took you."_

_There were a million things running through my head at once. I couldn't concentrate enough to say anything to him, so I just laid there silent._

"_I love you Nessie, you're my baby girl and I'll never let you go. I have you now and your mine"_

_I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. I didn't understand why he was doing this or what I had done to deserve this. _

_It hurts everywhere, but mostly my heart._

* * *

As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, I didn't see me, I saw him. I would never be able to escape him, he would always find me. He told me every time he rapped me that I belonged to him and that he would never let me go.

I was deep in thought when I heard a knock at the door. I ignored it, knowing who it was. Edward walked over to me and kissed my hair. He stared at me in the mirror.

"We have to leave now baby, you're going to be late for school. I'll meet you in the car"

All I could do was nod. He stopped at the door and stared at me before walking out. I grabbed my bag and looked in the mirror one more time. I didn't like what I saw. I walked out to the car and hopped in the passenger's side. He sped all the way to school.

When we reached the school parking lot, I was about to get out when he stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Where's your necklace?" He asked looking annoyed.

"I left it at home?" it came out like a question.

"Why would you do that baby, it was a gift, I want you to wear it"

He was getting more annoyed by the second so I made up some excuse quickly.

"I didn't want it getting ruined at school or if I lost it"

He smiled. "Okay baby, I believe you. How about we go out to Seattle tonight? We can go get some dinner and maybe see a movie?"

"Ok"

I quickly jumped out of the car before he could make anymore plans, like spending the night 'making love', although that was proberly his plan for the evening anyway.

As soon as I entered the building I was jump on by my best friend Bonnie. Bonnie has been with me through everything, she knew about what Edward did to me. She was tall with long black hair and blue green eyes, she was often perceived as scary with her bad ass attitude and signature leather jacket. Bonnie was from the Winchester family. Her father was a mechanic that owned a station in town. Her brother Sam, whose 25, works at the Forks hospital with my father. Her other brother Dean, worked at Forks high as the PE teacher and football coach. Bonnie was very crude, very dirty at times. She was very protective of her family and her friends, when I told her she flipped out, saying that she was going to kill him. The only reason she hasn't done anything to him or told anybody is because I had her promise she wouldn't, which she didn't understand at all. I was brought back to reality with Bonnie's fingers clicking in my face.

"Wow, earth to Nessie. You alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I guess, I'm just a little tired."

Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks and folded her arms across her chest. It was her classic pose that meant 'tell me the truth or else'

"Really B, I'm fine. I really am just tired."

"Yeah" she said sarcastically as she walked in front of me.

"I just don't understand how you can put up with that shit. You shouldn't have to Nessie. You should let me take the mother fucker down."

"He's my father Bonnie, I can't."

"He's your father? Yeah and look what he does to you every night, do you really think that's a healthy father daughter relationship?"

I hung my head in shame and shook my head.

"Exactly" She sighs" Okay I won't push it anymore, but please just next time he tried to touch you, kick him right in his balls"

I couldn't help but laugh. Bonnie smiles and puts her arm around my shoulders and pulls me into the building.

"Come on we will be late for Mr Evens fantastic lesson about how great triangles are" She jokes.

* * *

As we sat in the cafeteria with lunch, I looked over at Bonnie who was watching her older brother, who was asleep in his lunch.

"Nice"

I was in the middle of laughing when the cafeteria doors opened and in walked a lot of people I had never seen before. They must have been from the Quileute School that burnt down in La Push. One Monday they came back to school from the weekend to find it completely burnt to the ground. The government is funding for a new one, but it's going to take at least 4 months. So in the mean time they have been sent to our school. I didn't mind, it was a chance to make some new friends. But then again, that's more friends to hide my secret from. I was still in space when I heard the bell go, I got up and walked to my next class. I was still thinking about my current situation when I smacked into somebody.

I felt the massive pain in my shoulder before I saw who it was.

"Are you okay?" Said the most handsome, husky, sexy voice I have ever heard.

As soon as I managed to look up to see the face of a gorgeous man I forgot all about the pain. I had never seen somebody so handsome in my life. He had very tanned skin, short brown hair, big brown eyes and a smile that could make you melt.

I realised that I had been staring for too long when he started laughing.

"Are you okay?"

All I could do was nod.

"I'm Jacob" He said as he held out his hand.

"Umm.... I'm.. Nessie" I said as I shook it.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine I guess" I said awkwardly. "Umm I should be getting to class"

"Oh what class do you have?"

"Art with Mr Jenkins"

He laughs awkwardly. "So do I"

Fuck. I'm screwed.

"Oh well um... come in?"

He just smiled. I couldn't believe that I just said that. I'm such an idiot. I walk into class ignoring him. I walked to my table still feeling like an idiot. I usually sit at my table alone so it was a surprise when I felt somebody sit next to me. I looked up to see the same heart melting smile as before.

"Hey" he said as we stared into each other's eyes. I just looked away.

I was faintly aware of Mr Jenkins telling us what our assignment was for the week. I was pretty sure it had something to do with studying a painting then writing about it. I didn't want to fail so I paid attention.

"Now class, you can work with a partner or you can work by yourselves, but I would recommend working with a partner. It's not easy." Said Mr Jenkins

After a few seconds I could feel Jacob's eyes on me. When I looked up I was met with his beautiful brown eyes.

"So did you wanna do the assignment together?" He said still looking into my eyes.

"Um, I don't know" Was all I said.

"Oh okay then"

Truth was, I would have loved to work with him, but this assignment required out of school time and I just couldn't risk Edward finding out that I was working with another boy. He would get jealous and beat me.

"So um, what's this school like?" He asked trying to make conversation.

I just shrugged awkwardly

"Not much of a talker are you?

I shook my head

"Why's that?"

"I don't know"

I could tell he was going to keep trying until he got something else out of me.

"God this teacher really needs to pull the stick out of his ass"

I looked up and saw Mr Jenkins walking around the room carefully studying the art with his nose in the air.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah there's that smile" He laughed

I looked at him and smiled even more. Maybe he would be worth it. He seemed really nice and maybe he would like me.

I decided I wouldn't let my father run my life.

"Did you wanna do the assignment together?" I asked smiling shyly.

His grin grew even more. "Yeah, I would"

* * *

When school finished I walked into the parking lot to wait for my father. Before I could properly I saw Jacob stand in front of me.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey"

"Um so I wondering, did you wanna get started on the assignment sometime after school?" He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled at this.

"Yeah, um, when would be good?"

"When are you free?"

As he said this I saw my father pull up in his Volvo. It gave me an idea.

"How about right now?"

He looked a little surprised but then smiled.

"Ah yeah that's cool. Um my bikes over here." He pointed to his motorbike.

I smiled even more and walked with him over to it.

He put the helmet on my head and sat me on the seat. He kicked it to a start and off we went. We drove past my father's car and I looked back to see him looking the angriest I have ever seen him. Good.

Edward POV

As I pulled into the school parking lot I could see my baby girl talking to some boy. Who is that and what is he doing talking to my baby. I'm going to have to have a word with Renesmee tonight. I told her not to talk to other boys.

She started to walk over to a row of cars and stopped at some motorbike. I started seeing red when he put his helmet on her and she got onto the bike. What the fuck is she doing! Before I could do anything they were speeding past me.

I crumpled my sunglasses in my bare hands. I was going to make her pay tonight. I have been soft with her but tonight I am going to really show her what happens when she is a naughty girl. I am going to make her wish she was never born.

**Wow**

**So there you go. Want me to continue?**

**Not to deep and rude for you readers is it? Lol**

**Thanks guys**

**Bonnie Kate Winchester Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I loved all the reviews. Thanks guys they make a person feel like writing lol**

**I really loved the idea of Sam and Dean from supernatural being in this story. I just love them, so I made them Bonnie's brothers. They come into the story more a little later. I made Dean the coach based on 'The after school special' in season 4 of supernatural. Those who have seen it will know why I made Dean the coach (just pictures him in the shorts)**

**Okay so here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

We arrived at Jacob's house and he helped me off the bike. I took the helmet off and put it back on the bike. We walked towards his house and he pushed his bike. He put his bike in a garage near his house.

"Ah yeah did you wanna put your stuff down?" He asked nervously, I nodded.

"Um yeah.. ah.. just put it inside."

He led me inside into a little lounge room. It was small but really nice. It felt like a real home.

"Um.. you can put your bag here if you want" He pointed to his dining room table. I went as sat down at the table and put my bag on the table.

"Do you want some water or something?" He asked.

"Um yeah sure"

I watched him disappear into what I assumed to be the kitchen. He came back with two glasses of water and sat them on the table. He sat down in a chair next to me.

"Okay so um what's the assignment exactly?" He asked.

"Well we got given a painting and we have to write about it" I said as I pulled out my art book from my bag.

"Write about what exactly?"

"Well we have to talk about the artist who painted it, where they are from, some other painting they have done and like what the meaning of it is." I explained.

"Oh okay, so what painting did we get?"

I pulled out the picture and showed him as well as some information I got from a few books during the lesson. We spent a good hour working on it when Jacob stood up and stretched.

"Okay we officially have done for the day I can't do anymore work on one assignment."

I sat there a little sad. I started packing up my stuff. Suddenly it occurred to me that I didn't have a way to get home. I could call dad but he would already be so mad I didn't want him to have an accident while he was busy screaming at me.

"Um Jacob...... I don't have a way home"

"Oh that's okay I can drop you home"

I smiled still a little sad that he didn't want to hang out anymore today. I didn't want to go home yet.

I picked up my bag and started to walk toward the door when he stopped me.

"Wait, you wanna go home now?"

I was confused. I thought he said we were finished.

"But you said you couldn't do anything more today"

He laughed. "I meant school work, we can still hang out though"

I smiled realising what he meant.

"Do you wanna go down to the beach?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

He took the bag from my back and put it back on the table. He led me out the door and toward the beach.

* * *

We were walked up the beach for hours and talked about everything, what we liked, what we didn't like.

"So what are your parents like?" I asked.

"Well it's just my dad, my mum died when I was little"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's okay it was a long time ago. What about your parents?"

"It's my just my dad and me as well, my mum left us a few months ago"

"What? Why?"

"I heard my dad say that she left us for another man"

I hadn't realised that I had started crying when he pulled me into a hug. I clung to him and cried. I felt like such a baby, but it felt nice being able to cry and having somebody care. I pulled away and kept walking. He quickly caught up with me and stopped me.

"hey Nessie its okay"

"No it's not, she's gone and it's my fault"

"It's not your fault, you can't think that"

I just shook my head back and forth disagreeing with him. He grabbed my face in his hands and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Listen to me Ness, it's not your fault"

All I could do was stare into his eyes, he stared back. I realised we started leaning into each other and our lips lightly touched. I pulled back to see his eyes closed. He sighed and opened them. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. I smiled and he smiled. It felt perfect.

"I really like you Nessie, so much"

"I like you too Jake"

He leaned down and kissed me, this time deeper and more passionate. We were still kissing when we felt the rain start to pour down. He broke the kiss and we started laughing. He spun me around and kissed me again. I looked into his eyes and laughed. Being a tease I ran from him laughing. I only ran for about 20 metres when he caught me and throw me over his shoulder. I was laughing so hard it was hurting my stomach.

"Oh no you don't Nessie, you're not getting away that easy" Something about that sentence that made me freak out. I was brought back to memories of Edward dragging me toward my room. I started screaming begging him to put me down. He put my down and I cradled myself breathing heavily.

"Nessie!........ Nessie what's wrong?!" He hugged me to him carefully,

I looked up at him and stared into his eyes begging silently for help. But I couldn't ask for his help, he could never know what Edward did to me. I quickly made up some excuse.

"I don't feel very well.............. sorry for scaring you... I just" I couldn't come up with a better excuse. He looked at me concerned and like he didn't believe me.

"Um I should be getting home"

He nodded "Okay sure thing, I'll take you home now. Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded and started walking towards his house. Once inside I grabbed my bag and met him outside where he was sitting on his bike. Once again he put the helmet on my head and I got on the bike. I gave him the directions to my house and we were off.

* * *

Once we arrived at my house we both got off he pulled the helmet off my head and smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay Ness?"

I smiled and nodded.

He grinned and leaned down to kiss me, we had only lightly kissed when I heard it.

"RENESMEE!" I heard my father yell from behind me. I turned around to find him standing on the porch looking very angry.

I turned back to Jacob and tried to smile.

"I take it that's your father" He tried to laugh but it was forced.

I just nodded embarrassed.

"Oh don't be embarrassed, he's just worried about you"

"You have no idea" I muttered under my breath. I turned around to look at him again then reached up and lightly kissed Jacob's lips.

"I'll see you at school on Monday" I said then I walked toward my house. I stopped at my father and he nodded towards the door angrily. I turned to see Jacob speeding off. I walked inside and waited for it to start.

I felt my father stop in front of me. I just looked down.

"Look at me" he said getting very angry.

I looked up and his hand connected with my face so hard I fell backwards and hit my head on the table. I looked up at him and he leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead before he kicked me in my side. It hurt so much.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. I didn't object because I knew that I would just be hurt even more.

Once we got there he dropped me on the floor.

"Strip" was the only thing he said. I just ignored him. He turned back to me got angry.

"Didn't you hear me you little bitch? STRIP YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES!" He screamed at me. I took off all my clothes and I was left in just my bra and panties. I stood up walked over to the bed. I was so scared for what was about to come. I sat down and waited.

He walked out in his boxers and held something behind his back.

I started crying and it was proberly something he considered to be foreplay and pleasurable

When it was revealed what it was I ran. I only got to the stairs before he caught me and dragged me back into his room. He throw me on the ground near the corner. He used the ties to tie me up to wall and I felt the first thrash to my back.

Every thrash from the whip hurt more every time. I counted 10 lashes when he stopped. I could barely think straight it hurt so much. All I could do was cry.

He untied me from the wall and carried me into the bathroom. He sat me on the toilet started cleaning up my back. When we has done he dressed me in a tiny blue silk nightgown with flowers on it. (pic on profile)

He picked me up and placed me in his bed before he crawled beside me and pulled me to him tightly. I whimpered when his hands grazed the cuts.

He kissed my head and for the first time in what felt like years he spoke.

"You're to never see him again, do you understand baby?"

All I could do was nod and cry.

"Get some rest tomorrow is our family lunch"

**Okay peoples there's chapter 3. Next chapter is the family lunch. So the rest of the Cullens come into the story next chapter. How did you like the kiss between Jacob and Nessie? Lol**

**Review... it makes me happy **

**Bonnie Kate Winchester Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay chickies**

**Sorry that this is late, i had heaps of school stuff to do. Don't you hate it when you think you're doing really well in a subject and turns out you only got a C. Oh well, screw my English teacher. Okay back to the story, this chapter is the family lunch. Pretty sure everybody on here knows what each Cullen is like so Im not going to drone on about how Alice is hyper and likes to shop. We all know!**

**Twilight is not mine, but I do own this storyline and a fish called Pumba ;)**

**(Oh by the way... thank you to my mystery reviewer. One HonneyBee... Thankyou Bethan! See you tomorrow)**

Family Ties Chapter 4

I woke up to the feeling of somebody stroking my back. I could feel the lashes as Edward ran his hand lightly over my back, what was probably supposed to make me feel good. He knew I was awake because he stopped and kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning Nessie"

I looked up and him and found him smiling at me, I tried to smile back but then I remembered last night and I felt the tears lightly fall down my cheeks.

"Oh no baby, don't cry" He said and kissed away the tears. "What's wrong?"

I just shook my head. He lightly kissed my lips and smiled.

"You're not still upset about last night are you?"

I looked down and ignored him. He put his finger under my chin and pulled my head up till I was looking into his eyes.

He sighed "Baby you know why I did it right? I did it because I love you, but I don't like to share. You know this Nesssie."

I just nodded. We both remained silent for a few minutes until he spoke again.

"Do you love me baby?" I looked into his eyes and saw fear.

I nodded. He smiled and pulled me tighter to his chest, he held me there for a few minutes. He then kissed the top of my head.

"Okay baby, today is our family lunch, so you're gonna be a good girl aren't you?" I nodded.

"Good, now how about some breakfast? Do pancakes sound good?"

I looked up at him and forced a smile while nodding. He kissed me one last time before getting up and leaving the room. I laid there for a few minutes before getting up and heading to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped down. As I looked at my naked body in the mirror I felt so ashamed at my life. I turned my body and looked at the cuts on my back, they weren't as bad as I thought but they were still a horrible reminder of what my own father did to me. It was like each cut represented different things that he did to me on a daily basis. I snapped my head to the door when I heard somebody enter the room. I saw Edward walking in eyeing my body with complete lust in his eyes and well as something else, concern?

I just stood there frozen. He stood in front of me and pulled me into a hug. It was times when he hugged me like his when I felt like a child and he was just my father not my 'lover' as he liked to put it. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest. He wrapped my legs around him and sat me back down on top of the toilet seat. He grabbed a silk robe and draped it over me. He walked away and turned off the shower and ran the bath instead, I watched as he put my favourite salts in. He walked back to me and moved the robe off my back. He kissed each cut then kissed my lips. He removed the robe entirely and picked me up again, he gently placed me in the bath and kissed my forehead before smiling at me and leaving the room. I waited a few minutes for him to come back in and stop being the sweet man that he just was. When he didn't I washed my hair and body then got out. I put the robe back on and walked to my own room.

When I was ready for the day I walked down to the kitchen. I saw Edward placing a plate full of pancakes onto the table. He turned to me and smiled.

"You look beautiful, really I love that outfit on you" I was wearing an outfit that Aunt Alice has picked out for me. It was a big grey top and black tights, with some brown boots.

"Here's your breakfast baby" He said as he pointed to a plate full of chocolate chip pancakes. I smiled remembering moments from my childhood where mum would make me my favourite pancakes and I would stuff my face as my parents laughed and then kissed each other lightly.

I finished my breakfast as Edward came over and kissed the top of my head.

"Okay baby, you ready to go?" I just nodded.

As we both got into the car he turned to me

"Now you're gonna behave today aren't you Ness? I don't want anything happening. You're gonna keep that beautiful mouth closed about our little activities, do you understand?" Once again I just looked down and nodded.

...

We arrived at the Cullen house 45 minutes later. Before mum left we used to live quite close to them but it was too hard for Edward, too many memories. So he packed us up and moved to Forks to be closer to my school and so we could start a new life so he could be a 'better father', yeah right!

I had barely gotten out of the car when Grandma Esme pulled me into a big hug. I could hear Carlisle chuckling behind her.

"Oh my god Nessie, it's been so long you look beautiful. Edward you need to bring her around more often." Esme said as she practically dragged me into the house with Carlisle and Edward following behind.

It wasn't until I had gotten inside when Carlisle came over and gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you Ness" He gave me a true fatherly smile.

I smiled back and turned to see Emmett running at me. He picked me up and spun me around before putting me on the ground as Rosalie smacked him over the head while she was carrying my 2 year old cousin Tyler. I could hear Emmett muttering something about his head hurting as Rosalie led me outside to the pool where Jasper was swimming and Alice and tossing my other cousin Elizabeth into the air, they were both giggling. I looked over at Jasper and I saw him grinning at his wife and child like a father should. There was no lust in his eyes when he looked at his little girl, why couldn't my father be like that. Then again, Alice didn't leave Jasper and Elizabeth for another man.

I heard Esme call out to me to come inside because lunch was ready.

I took a side beside Emmett and in front of my dad. I wasn't paying attention to what story Emmett was telling, all I could feel was Edward caressing my legs with his feet under the table. I curled my feet underneath my legs and looked up at him, he was glaring at me. I raised my eyebrows, daring him to start something in front of all our family. He looked away giving up.

I served myself a sandwich, salad and some mashed potato.

"So Ness, any cute boys on your radar" Rosalie said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

I looked at Edward and he was staring down at his plate, I could almost feel him clenching his knuckles. I could say nothing and make him happy or I could tell the truth and not give a damn about him. I decided on the second option.

"Um yeah, there is one guy at school."

Emmett started wolf whistling and everybody had big grins on their faces... except Edward.

Esme grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "What's his name?"

"His names Jacob, we go to school together."

"Is he cute?" Aunt Alice asked.

I nodded and looked at my plate as I started to blush. Grandma Esme started giggling as she hugged my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Oh that's so sweet honey, you like him. Is he your boyfriend?"

Before I could answer Edward did. "No he's not! And he's not going to be. I don't like him."

I stared shocked at him then looked around the table at everybody who was also shocked by the tone of Edward's voice. He didn't sound like an over protective father, he sounded like a jealous boyfriend. I looked at Carlisle who was the most shocked at Edward's behaviour, he opened his mouth to say something but I spoke first.

"You don't even know Jacob!"

"Neither do you Renesmee, I know the look of him enough to know that he isn't right for my daughter"

Esme sighed and put her hands up in defence trying to calm us down

"Now both of you calm down, this is a family lu—

"He isn't right for me? How the hell do you know that he isn't right for me?" I yelled as I stood up.

Edward reacted by standing up as well " Do not talk to me that way Renesmee, I am your father, show me some respect!"

"My father? When you start acting like one then I'll show you some respect"

I could see Alice's eyebrows go up in confusion as I said this.

Edward was getting angrier with every word I said. Good. I'm glad he's angry.

"Renesmee, Go outside, we need to talk privately." He said as he pointed to the door leading out of the dining room.

"No, I'm staying here with my FAMILY" I said as I sat back in the chair and crossed my arms. I looked at everybody's shocked expressions. They had never seen me disobey my father like that before.

Carlisle was the first to speak in what felt like ages.

"Okay everybody, calm down... just relax. Edward please sit down and finish lunch."

Edward was glaring at me as he slowly sat down.

"Okay now that that's over and done with lets finish eating lunch" Grandma Esme said as she out her hand onto mine, probably trying to calm me down.

We ate in silence for what seemed like forever. I stared and my plate when I felt someone kicking me underneath the table. I looked up to see my father mouth 'You're dead'

I mouthed back 'Fuck you'

He smirked and mouthed 'Later'

He stood up, threw his napkin onto the plate and stormed out of the dining room; I heard the front door open and then the sound of a car screeching down the driveway. We all sat shocked that Edward would actually leave, I sighed slowly trying to calm myself down but I couldn't stop myself from crying. I sat with my head in my hands, crying because of what had just happened. I felt Esme and Rosalie trying to sooth me but it just didn't work, I wanted my mum. I needed her here to help me through these things, to comfort me and tell me that everything was going to be okay.

I didn't want to stay here anymore; I wanted to be alone to wallow in self pity, to hate myself and everything around me.

I stood up from the table and ran out of the house as fast as I could. I could hear everybody yelling after me but I couldn't stop, I kept running. I ran until my legs gave out and I had to stop. I fell to the ground and cried. I hated life, why couldn't I just be normal. Like everybody else, like a normal kid, with a normal father.

I was still crying when a car pulled up beside me, I heard somebody get out and come around the car to stand in front of me. I still didn't look up.

"Hey Nessie, are you okay?" said a voice that I recognised. I looked up to see Sam Winchester, Bonnie's brother. I breathed a sigh of relief, thanking god that it wasn't some serial killer, or worse my family.

"Yeah" I said, making not attempt to get up. He stood there looking uncomfortable.

"Well you wanna tell my why you're sitting on the road?"

"Not really" I replied.

"Come on I'll take you home" He said as he pulled me up so I was standing.

I looked at him in shock and started shaking my head.

"No I don't wanna go home!" I said in a panic

He let go of me and held his hands up in surrender and took a step back, a little frightened at my sudden outburst.

"Um well can I take you anywhere? I'm not just gonna leave you here alone."

I sniffed and looked up at him. "Is Bonnie home?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Come on" He said gesturing to his car. I got in and we headed towards the Winchester house.

**This is part 1 of this chapter. I'm uploading what I have because I haven't uploaded in a very long time (sorry). Ill write the rest of the story probably later tonight or tomorrow. **

**I have an idea for a story in my head that I really have to write down before it goes.**

**Anyways enjoy this half a chapter lol**

**BonnieKateWinchesterCullen**

**(oh and to my wonderful reviewer Jaslisa21, Im sorry for not sending you what I promised. I've sent you an message telling you how ill make it up to you ;) Read it.)**


End file.
